This invention relates generally to apparatus and method for positioning an article and more particularly to such apparatus and method for positioning an article in an predetermined X position, Y position and predetermined angular orientation.
Automated manufacturing processes frequently require that the article being processed be precisely positioned before a certain operation on the article is performed. For instance, if a seam on a piece of fabric is to be sewn, it is necessary that the fabric piece be properly aligned before being fed into a sewing machine. The need for precise alignment has necessitated in the apparel industry that aligning just prior to sewing be carried out be hand, significantly adding to the cost of the process. In the past, automatic or machine accomplished alignment of fabric in one direction has been used. However, proper alignment of an piece of fabric in a plane requires orientation in two linear directions and angular orientation. In some instances, it is desirable to center the fabric before further processing. Moreover, the alignment must be accomplished quickly so that a bottleneck in the manufacturing process is not created at the alignment station.